Vandus Hammerhand
Vandus Hammerhand (* ????, + ????) ist ein Stormcast Eternal und lebte in Azyrheim im Reich der Himmel. Allgemeines Vandus Hammerhand ist ein Lord-Celestant. S.8 Lebenszeit Vor der Neuschmiedung Im Zeitalter des Chaos war Vandus Hammerhand Vendell Blackfist, der Schmiedechef des Direbrand-Stammes. Als Korghos Khuls Goretide die Brimstone-Halbinsel im Reich von Aqshy überfiel, widersetzte sich der Stamm tapfer und war einer der letzten, die erobert wurden. Bevor seine Seele weggerissen wurde, um von Sigmar wieder geschmiedet zu werden, sah Vendell, wie Khul jeden tötete, für den er sich jemals interessiert hatte. Age of Sigmar: Mighty BattlesThe Realmgate Wars: The Gates of Azyr Nach der Neuschmiedung Vandus Hammerhand war der erste Stormcast Eternal, der die Prüfung des Sternwandelns bestand: Auf seiner Wanderung durch die Wildnis zwischen den Reichen der Sterblichen und den Himmeln suchte er nach einem geeigneten, mächtigen Reittier. Nach vielen Wochen, die er mit dem beschwerlichen Aufstieg auf die Borealis-Bergkette zugebracht hatte, was sowohl eine körperliche als auch eine spirituelle Queste war, traf er dort auf ein Rudel Dracoths. Mit einem dieser Geschöpfe, Calanax, schloss er einen Bund, und der Dracoth dient dem Stormcast Eternal seither als Reittier, und viele andere Stormcast Eternals sind seitdem seinem Beispiel gefolgt, um ebenfalls eines der Kinder des Sternendrachen Dracothion zu unterwerfen, und so einen Dracoth oder gar einen Stardrake als Reittier und Gefährten zu gewinnen. , S.16 Realmgate-Kriege Siehe Realmgate-Kriege Erstschlag Die Hammers of Sigmar wurden ausgewählt, um den neuen Krieg gegen das Chaos in den Mortal Realms anzuführen und die Realmgate-Kriege zu beginnen. Sie wurden beauftragt, von den Streitkräften des Chaos ein Reichstor auf das Igneous Delta zu fordern, damit die Sturmzauberer direkt in die Schlacht marschieren konnten. Vandus Hammerhand führte den ersten Schlag gegen die Mächte des Chaos an, indem er seine Thunderstrike Brotherhood in das Igneous Delta in Aqshy führte. Seine Aufgabe war es das Tor von Azyr von der Goretide unter Korghos Khul zu befreien, um weitere Stormcast Eternals in die Reiche der Sterblichen zu lassen. Die meisten Feinde hätten sich vor dem Ansturm bestürzt zurückgezogen, als die Sturmschar in Blitzen eintraf, aber stattdessen begrüßten die Krieger von Korghos Khuls Goretide sie mit blutrünstigem Heulen, und die Eröffnungsmomente des Kampfes waren hektisch und verwirrt. Die ungeheure Zahl und Kampflust der Bloodbound drohte bald, die tapferen Hammers of Sigmar zu überwältigen, und Khul selbst begann, sich auf den Weg nach Vandus Hammerhand zu machen. Obwohl Khul in diesem ersten Kampf besiegt wurde, würden die beiden am Höhepunkt des Feldzugs erneut kämpfen. Während dieses Duells stellte Vandus fest, dass Khul ein weiteres Reichstor besaß, das Tor des Zorns, das direkt zum Reich des Chaos führte, und potenziell unbegrenzte dämonische Verstärkungen. Er machte sich daran, dieses Tor zu zerstören und kämpfte sich durch die Bloodbound Horden, um Khul erneut gegenüberzutreten. Der Chaos-Champion gewinnt die Oberhand und überwältigt Vandus, aber in seiner Verzweiflung warf sich der Stormcast gegen das Chaos-Tor und bat Sigmar, ihn als Brennpunkt für seine Macht zu verwenden, damit er das Tor zerstören kann. Der Gott beantwortete das Gebet seiner Krieger und sandte einen titanischen Blitz, der das Tor zerstörte und es den Stormcasts ermöglichte, ihren Sieg zu festigen und die gesamte Brimstone-Halbinsel zu erobern. Rückgewinnung von Ghal Maraz Die Hammerhands und die Himmlischen Verteidiger kämpften sich durch das Reich Chamons zum Dreadhold, wo Ghal Maraz von Ephryx, dem neunten Schüler von Tzeentch, auf Geheiß des großen Dämonen Kairos Fateweaver, versteckt gehalten wurde. Zusammen mit einem Zirkel von Lords of Change versuchte er, die Macht des Hammers zu nutzen, um das gesamte Reich des Metalls in das Reich des Chaos zu transportieren. The Realmgate Wars: Quest for Ghal Maraz Die Stormcasts schafften den Durchbruch und traten gegen die Dämonen an, aber der Kampf verlief schlecht, bis Vandus Ghal Maraz erreichte. Mit Sigmars Hammer konnte Vandus den Daemon fast mühelos bannen. Der Hammer wurde an Sigmar im Reich von Azyr zurückgegeben, wo er seine Kraft einsetzte, um die Neuschmiedung des Celestant-Prime abzuschließen. Das Anachron Plateau Der Große Dämon, Kiathanus, den Sigmar in der Schlacht am brennenden Himmel besiegt hatte, war inhaftiert worden und schien nun am Rande der Befreiung auf dem Anachron-Plateau zu stehen. Um diesem Ereignis zuvorzukommen, sandte Sigmar die Hammers of Sigmar und Vandus Hammerhand. Sie werden nicht nur mit Dämonen im Dienst des Gaunt Summoner, des Watcher King, konfrontiert, sondern auch mit den seltsamen Eigenschaften des Plateaus selbst, in dem die Zeit seltsam und unvorhersehbar vergeht. Unbeirrt kämpfen sich die Stormcasts auf den Weg zum riesigen Götzenbild der Wahrsager zu, während der Wächterkönig weitere Verbündete hinzuzieht, darunter Slishys Kavalkade, Diener von Slaanesh, die sich verspäten, während er die Dämonenstatue konsultiert. Als der Daemon veröffentlicht wird, trifft Archaon selbst mit der vollen Kraft seiner Varanguard ein, um den Daemon an seinen Dienst zu binden. Er und Vandus duellieren sich kurz bevor der Everchosen ihn in zwei Hälften zerreißt und ihn zurück in Sigmars Reich schickt. The Realmgate Wars: Balance of Power Ausrüstung Vandus Hammerhand trägt einen blauen, in weiß gefütterten Umhang über der goldenen, verzierte Plattenrüstung eines Stormcast Eternals mit der zugehörigen Gesichtsmaske und einen gleichfalls goldenen Helm mit dem Zeichen von Ghal Maraz, einer Helmzier aus goldenen Blitzen und einem langen, wehenden roten Helmbusch. Er reitet auf dem Dracoth Calanax. Bewaffnet ist er mit einem langstieligen Kriegshammer respektive einer Kavalleriehellebarde mit am Schaft angebrachtem Wimpel, wie sie auch die Demigreifen-Ritter in der Welt die war trugen. S.12 Zusätzliche Informationen Miniaturen Anmerkungen Als in der und im enthalten. Quellen Dieser Artikel basiert auf dem im , von wo er weitgehend unverändert übernommen und hier nur die weitere Beschreibung seiner Ausrüstung anhand seiner Miniatur sowie umfangreichere Abschnitte des in der erweitert wurde. (Autoren siehe hier und hier). Primärquellen zu diesem Thema sind: * S.8, 12 * * *Age of Sigmar: Mighty Battles *The Realmgate Wars: The Gates of Azyr *The Realmgate Wars: Quest for Ghal Maraz *The Realmgate Wars: Balance of Power Quellendetails: Hammerhand, Vandus Hammerhand, Vandus Hammerhand, Vandus Hammerhand, Vandus